The King Father, the King, the King Consort, and the Crown Prince
by Irmina Gwen
Summary: Zero adored a pureblood, but got married to another one. Would true love grow from the first feeling kindled in his heart or from the unchanging, endless longing? Mpreg. Kaname x Zero. Haruka x Zero.


**Disclaimer**: VK and the characters belong to Hino Matsuri

**A/N**: Hello, Everyone! Irmina and Gwen are still alive! The plot of this story has been completed over two years, and we are delighted that its first chapter has finally finished in time to be posted on Irmina's birthday. Our passion for this story was kindled thanks to the resumption of our correspondence recently and to **ben4kevin**, who motivated us to turn this plot into a story.

- Irmina & Gwen Truong -

**Warning**: This story is for the bravest hearts only! You have been warned!

**Chapter 1: The King Father and I**

Zero squeezed the pencil in his hand, muddling through writing down the mathematics question written on the board. His hands were shaking. He nervously hid the left one under the table while taking a quick glance around to make sure nobody noticed his abnormal condition.

In fact, everyone was amorously following each movement of their handsome, young-looking, brunette teacher, and didn't really care about what was happening around them. His tall physique and elegant gestures had attracted all the students since the first time they met him. His classes were usually full, though the subject he taught was pretty dry and tough. Nobody was willing to be absent as not willing to miss a chance to get close to him and sometimes receive a charming smile from him.

Thump thump thump

Human heart beats had never been that resounding and disturbing. Zero desperately scratched a side of his neck. His collar brushing on his skin became so intolerable.

He's thirty.

Lilac eyes instinctively gazed at the sensei's neck. Regal blood was flowing in those veins which were patently apparent under his pale skin. Throat was too dry that it hurt when Zero swallowed.

He wanted that blood.

He, who had been born to be a hunter, ironically right in this moment, wished for nothing but sinking deep in that soft flesh to savour that delectable, fascinating blood.

It seemed like a century. The sensei sent a warm look toward him. In that instant, seemingly he was sharing with him the same worries.

His fangs were throbbing.

Maybe his eye color was going to change.

Time was still moving? Or time had been frozen?

Zero struggled to hold his nasty thirst.

And when he thought he was losing it, other students around him started packing their stuff up and leaving.

He hastily closed his notebook, and ran to the teacher. "Can I meet with you right now, Haruka-sensei? I have a problem with one of the homework."

His fangs showed up when he talked to him. The pureblood nodded and answered with a tender voice "Follow me!"

While the Day Class students were rushing to the canteen for lunch, Haruka and Zero were hurried to the opposite direction. Noise of their jokes and laughters buzzed in the ex-human's ears, young girls calling each other to surround Haruka and say hi to him created a big confusion. The pureblood politely greeted them back but didn't slow down his pace, his hand remained holding his dear student's wrist tightly as if worrying they would get lost in the crowd.

After leaving them behind and gaining more privacy in the elevator, Haruka loosened his tie and undid some buttons. As soon as they reached his office and the door shut down, Zero briskly jumped on him, giving in his lust and letting his altered nature take over.

Sacred blood scent pervaded the room, yet was blocked from leaking out by an amulet. Haruka was the only one who taught in both Day Classes and Night Classes. Other Day Class teachers didn't know he was a vampire, just as Zero being turned hadn't been officially confirmed to the HA yet. Since he started craving for blood, Haruka had been very kind to feed him and delay his falling point.

"Your thirst has gotten worse. You need the blood of your creator." The pureblood whispered as feeling his dear student's crave had been temporarily restrained.

Zero gripped his sensei's shoulders with reluctance. "Do I have to? Is yours not enough?"

"Not until you are stable. I will order him to give you his blood."

oOo

The limo eventually entered the quiet rural area on its way to Cross Academy. Kaname unconsciously shifted his crossed legs as looking out to the right side with a fidgety feeling. He was coming as the summons of his father, who was a teacher at the Academy. It was the very first time since his father left home, they were meeting each other beside the dutiful visits which he paid him once a month. His frequence throughout the years had made each scene, each space of this road become very familiar. Just by closing his eyes and focusing on the variety of subtle scents, he could tell exactly where the limo was going through.

The Academy was named after its headmaster, Kaien Cross, a legendary vampire hunter, who had won countless battles for the ideal of protecting humankind. However, his great friendship with the Kurans gradually changed his mind. He was one of the first humans who recognized the good side of vampires and harbored the idea of peaceful co-existence. The Academy was built five years ago as the first step to connect two races to each other, sponsored by the vampire king, Haruka Kuran.

Since then, Haruka relinquished his authority and responsibilities of a king to his son and become an ordinary teacher in memory of his late wife. He never stepped out of the Academy again, and almost turned his back to whatever affairs behind that stone gate.

As a dutiful custom, Kaname came to visit his father once a month. He had to send a letter to ask for his approval each time before coming. Although Haruka had never declined his request, he never kept him longer than the time a formal visit required. Same questions, same advice, empty and ceremonious, then a dismissal after fifteen minutes, their meetings had no difference throughout the years. Haruka didn't mean to upset the present king, he just didn't care to know what was going on in his son's life.

Could it be called a restful life? Or to be exact, Haruka had lost his passion since his wife passed away. They were twin siblings to start with, they had been together for so long that he thought it would be forever. Like twins in hunter families, one of the pureblood twins would either die in the womb or be born with a fragile health and have a limited time of living. When she left him, the loss was too deep that Haruka didn't know how to get over. His wife's presence had been like the air, immense and liberal. Her demise woke him up from a very long, peaceful dream to realize that his life hadn't been fulfilled. He might pretend that it didn't bother him when she was still around. Yet it returned to nag at him in loneliness.

He realized that he hadn't experienced true love.

Since their birthday, it had been fated that they would be a couple. He loved her and took care of her as his little sister, he was delighted to see her smile, he felt peaceful when she embraced him, yet there was a void in the bottom of his heart that yearned to be filled up. It ulcerated further as she disappeared, and their only son, the reason why she lost her life, became a reminder of his false serenity.

Haruka found that he couldn't continue the insincere life which he had tried to maintain for thousands of years.

There were confidences that father and son had never exchanged to each other. Kaname wished his father would give him some words out of the pattern once, would reprimand him on something as other parents did, or simply… would look straight at him.

But it had never happened.

"_Leave, Kaname! And don't appear in front of me again without informing first."_

Sakura blossom scent noted that he had reached the base of the hill where Cross Academy located on top. Sakura was beautiful in this season. Sakura spread along the way up to the hilltop. Delicate petals swaying in the wind blending its light, elegant fragrance as if they were singing a romantic song. Kaname remembered he had seen a beautiful boy under a sakura tree many years before. His stunning lilac eyes indifferently followed the limo passing over. Their eyes didn't cross, yet Kaname understood right in that moment that he didn't want to just pass over him.

The boy made his visits become expectant. Each month Kaname crossed over his house, feeling like they were having a date, though all he could have was to see him, or if the house had no light on, imagined he was having a sweet dream in his sound sleep.

Two years ago, blood scent drowned sakura fragrance. The boy's parents were killed by Shizuka Hio. It was the first time they met. When Kaname arrived, the battle had already been over, the boy was unconscious on the ground, Shizuka spared his life, yet infected him with a lethal dose of the Hio's instinctual poison to give him a slow and painful death. Holding him in his protective arms, with no hesitance, Kaname drew that substance out of his body.

The pureblood gently touched his own lips in remembrance, that luscious blood taste seemed to linger on, or had it already absorbed profoundly in his sense since that day? He had bitten the boy to save his life, then brought him to the Academy, all the way worriedly feeling each of his light, weakened breaths. Two years, that home had been deserted. Two years, the boy had grown up into a young adult.

Zero.

His name sounded like a tough, challenging fate, yet it was also hinting an initiation. If he accepted him, Kaname would be happy to give all his best things to him and pamper him in the lap of happiness.

The ex-human just turned eighteen this year. Kaname wondered if it's right time to confess his love yet. He was deeply grateful to Kaien Cross, and to his father, though Haruka hadn't treated him that well, for looking after Zero in the past two years, for healing the wound in his heart, and making him a kind, positive-thinking person.

The limo stopped in the back yard, before the path leading to the teachers' private residence. Kaname stepped down, walking alone toward his father's place.

oOo

It was almost ten. Haruka didn't have class tonight, his schedule was clear for the meeting with his son. He was now playing chess with his dear student in the library. They were sitting opposite to each other, focusing on their chess match, yet all the young ex-human's moves seemed wrong, now and then he glanced at the wall clock.

"Are you nervous?" Haruka asked.

Without looking at him, Zero nodded. Thought of drinking from another one made him feel uneasy. He wasn't a vampire by birth, it took him slowly to accept that he had been turned, and accept that he yearned for blood from a certain person.

"It's going to be alright. Just this one time, I promise." Haruka reached out to touch the silver locks falling on his student's forehead.

They didn't have to wait much longer. Kaname was punctual as his father's request. Haruka smelt a pureblood scent from outside, and stood up. "Let's go out!"

The place consisted of three rooms, one for receiving guests, one for reading, and the bedroom. Haruka shut the door down completely after both of them left his library. To the vampire society, he was a secluded pureblood. To the Academy, he could be a nice teacher, but his private place wasn't opened for everyone, except the very few persons who he would accept to meet in the living room.

Furnishings and decoration were simple, yet sophisticated, reflecting his deep knowledge, wisdom and distinction. Zero leaned on the wall, awkwardly seeing his sensei walking toward the main door. It felt like he was intruding in his personal life. Indulged in his kindness, sometimes Zero forgot that Haruka was a former king and a father, beside being a pureblood who had lived for thousands years and all ups and downs left him one only desire of leading a simple, yet complete life.

As soon as the door was opened, Kaname sensed another odor inside, a sweet, familiar one which he had been constantly longing for, yet Haruka was right in front of him, blocking his sight, with a cold expression that had never changed from what he had memorised about him.

"Your Majesty." He deferentially went down on his knees, touching the hand which the former king was holding out for him, and laying a respectful kiss on. This warm hand belonged to his own father, yet it had never caressed him, never played with him, never carried him in his childhood. Since he was taught how to make a royal greeting, the only chance he could make physical contact with his father was when he greeted him with a kiss.

"Come in!" Haruka took his hand back and turned around to the living room. Coincidentally, three of them created a scalene triangle with his position being much closer to Zero's as his son just made a few small steps in.

Kaname technically wasn't far from the door. His eyes quietly fell on the ex-human, as if wondering at his presence. Zero was in casual clothes instead of student uniform for his nightly patrol, his right hand was still holding a horse piece, which Kaname realized it belonged to his father's favorite chess set, proving they had been playing chess before he came.

Zero wanted to greet him properly as how one should treat his savior, but thinking about what was going to happen, he clumsily paid a nod before looking away.

"Good evening, Zero!" Nevertheless, Kaname was happy to see him. If only they could speak more than a few words of courtesy. Sometimes in his visits, he would discreetly took a glimpse of Zero's walking around the campus in his patrol, or linger to say hi to him, pretending it was an incidental encounter, before heading to his father's place. Some other times he would come earlier to ask the headmaster about how the ex-human was doing. Two years, twenty four meetings, he had seen Zero bit by bit grow to be a young, beautiful adult. His image in the ex-human's mind could possibly be made up of some vague impression, but Zero's image in his heart was carved deeper with time, combining with his own dreams of their future.

"Zero needs your blood now." Haruka directly stated the reason he summoned Kaname here tonight. Somehow his son's look on his student irritated him.

Zero awkwardly lowered his head while Kaname was overwhelmed with a tremendous excitement. The latter had silently waited for this moment since that day. It seemed to be getting hot, he had to make an extreme effort to keep composure. He had bitten the ex-human to save his life. Letting Zero bite him back was a needed step to complete the procedure. However, it would also complete his unspoken wish of becoming one with him, his blood would flow in Zero's body as Zero's blood was flowing in his.

"I understand."

Purebloods only shared their blood with their spouses. Kaname had never fed anyone. He had been waiting to give his first time to Zero, just as he had taken the ex-human's first time before. This night was going to be memorable. It's quite unforeseen that his father's summons was about this issue. Kaien had promised he would inform him when it was time. Yet the summons coming from Haruka gave it a significant meaning. It was like his father had granted him permission and support to their relationship. He wondered if Haruka had noticed his fervent feeling for Zero. Had he asked Zero about it and how the ex-human had answered him?

"You may do it here, but don't shed a drop in my room." The former king didn't soften his voice to Kaname, but he stopped before Zero, fondly kissed on his forehead before disappearing in the library.

Haruka didn't say the feeding _must_ take place right here, but it was clear in his tune that he wanted it to be here, under his supervision. He didn't have to be in the room to know what was going on. By leaving them alone, he was showing his respect to the ex-human's privacy and not letting him feel awkward with his presence. Kaname remembered that the relationship between him and Zero looked more like acquaintances than friends. His father had been very thoughtful to arrange it in a place familiar to Zero, so it would relax his nervousness and made him feel safe.

Instinct would take over, Zero would know how to access his blood, but he imagined the ex-human wouldn't know how to hold his feeder properly, and the inexperienced bite might even be hurtful. Nevertheless, Kaname wasn't worried about those issues. It was fine if it's Zero. Even if it's pain, it would be the most pleasant pain Kaname could ever have. His fingers started unbuttoning his shirt and removing his collar, each movement was slow so that it would register to the ex-human what he was doing. He stood still where he was, patiently waiting for Zero approaching him on his own, giving him an assertion that he was taking initiative.

"I'm ready."

The ex-human glared at him with his already red eyes. He had just drunk from Haruka this morning, but thirst for his creator's blood when it's time had nothing to do with when and how much he had drunk from the others. Thirst burnt his throat, thirst rumbled his stomach, he couldn't find any strength to reject what his nature was urging him to.

He wanted this man's blood.

While it was absolutely natural, it was quite against his nature.

"_Just this one time, I promise."_ Haruka was right. He needed the blood to stabilize his condition. Still holding the horse piece in his hand, he walked over, not taking his eyes off the attractive, pale neck, wrapping arms around the present king's shoulders.

Kaname gasped as Zero's fangs pierced in his flesh. His skin was burning, blood brimmed over the bite holes, a side of his neck became wet. The fangs eased off a little, then drilled in deeper for more blood. Yet there was no pain. He had read that a love bite for vampires was much more pleasant and stimulating than a kiss. To express their feeling, or to start their romantic time, vampires usually bit each other and let its sensation roused their sexual desire. However, what he was feeling now was beyond what he had imagined. He felt like in heaven when Zero was sucking his blood. A moan uncontrollably slipped out of his mouth. His arms anxiously, shakingly held the boy's back, pressing him closer to his chest, urging him to take more and more.

It was actually not like an inexperienced bite. Zero was exceedingly careful to make sure he wouldn't hurt his savior, even though his mind was being shaded by blood lust. He felt each and every minor reaction of Kaname, and tried to adjust his intensity appropriately. He didn't mean to make it long. Purebloods only shared their blood with their spouses. He didn't feel right for what they were doing. Yet the strong sensation from the last gulp drowned him into an ocean of implicit, vehement and boundless feelings. Because of him they were originated, because of him they formed a passionate desire.

He used to wonder what might be found out in the present king's blood. He wondered if his taste would be similar with his sensei's. The truth was both were very alike, not only for taste. Too alike that Zero felt troubled. Squeezing the horse piece in his hand as if clinging to something of reality so that he wouldn't get lost in the consequential effect of drinking his creator's blood, he managed to pull back.

His retreat was pretty absurd. Kaname startled when the warm body detached from him, his arms suddenly turned redundant. Blood dyed the ex-human's juicy lips a beautiful crimson. He was mesmerized, impulsively stepping forward to reach him, wanting to sucking off that blood remains and planting a kiss on those red lips.

Zero backed away to avoid his approach. He had caused such a mess on the king's skin and clothes. He hadn't licked his bite wounds as he should, after drawing his fangs out. But he was getting scared.

As if sensing his anxiety, Haruka returned, protectively laid a hand on his student's shoulder. "You can leave now, Kaname."

Silence filled the room. Kaname knew he had made a mistake, he should have covered his feelings more carefully to avoid upsetting Zero. Letting him know his love through his blood wasn't a nice way of confession. He didn't mean to force the boy to know it, and make him feel indebted for what he had given.

"I am sorry."

"Thank you for your blood. You've saved my life again." Zero ignored his apology, because he didn't know what to say about it.

The atmosphere seemed to be against all of them. Kaname had hoped they would become closer after tonight, or better, he would have a reason to pay Zero a private, official visit next time. If the ex-human had accepted his new nature, their different races would no longer be a problem, he wished to take a move closer to him. Unfortunately, he had ruined it in the end. However, beside his worries of having scared him, he felt hurt that it turned out that Zero had never thought about a romantic chance between them. Otherwise, he wouldn't be too shocked.

"Have a good evening, Your Majesty." Kaname bowed deeply to his father, then turned to the ex-human "It's really good to see you, Zero."

"Good to see you too, Kaname."

They were back to few words of courtesy. In fact, he couldn't be sure if it was honest. The ex-human must be trying his best to be nice, which made him more ashamed. Why couldn't he control his emotions better? He wanted to take care of him, to be someone he could rely on, yet it was proven that his endurance and patience were lower.

Hopefully his father would comfort him and soothe his displeasure.

With a heavy heart, Kaname removed himself to return their privacy.

oOo

As lingering on the guilt of being unkind to his savior, Zero was startled when a pair of strong arms embraced him tightly from behind, his back was pressed to a familiar strong chest, his heart thumped when a melodious voice breathed into his left ear.

"I will never let you drink from anyone else again. You are mine, Zero."

The ex-human squeezed his sensei's arms in return. Too possessive. Yet such claim of ownership made him very happy. There were only two of them now, he didn't need to keep a considerate attitude. Resting his nape on the former king's shoulder, he intensely conveyed his sincere wish to the man he adored so much. "I belong to you, Haruka. Please let your blood the only blood I remember."

The former king was pleased with his dear student's statement. "I definitely will."

Haruka scooped Zero in his strong arms and carried him bridal style to his bedroom. The door was opened in a hurry by a light strike of his foot, and he didn't bother to close it, not only because no one else was living with him, but also he couldn't wait a second longer to claim his sweetheart.

Yes, they were not only student and sensei.

They were lovers.

He put him on his king-sized bed and lied on top of him, using his long sleeve to wipe off the blood stains on his lips. _Never again would it happen. _

"Bite me" Haruka commanded.

Zero understood his sensei wanted to remove the other pureblood's trace on him, without restraint he sank his fangs to the former king's desirous neck, legs eagerly clasped round his waist. Haruka's intense feeling for him was overflowing in his blood, getting him avidly excited, he sucked harder and harder to savour that beautiful sensation.

"Aaah… it's so good… Zero…"

His moans drove the ex-human crazy. It was the only blood he wanted, freely and voluntarily, wanted it not because it tasted greatly or it benefited him, but for the satisfaction of blending with his lover to the highest level. Haruka happily indulged his sweetheart's covetousness until Zero contentedly pulled out, and tilted his neck to expose his biting area. What a sweet invitation! It was very brave of an ex-human to offer his blood to a vampire. Although turning him was the last solution to save his life, if not because of love, Zero could never really recover from that tragedy. It's because of him, he had embraced his new fate. Without preparation, Haruka proudly thrust his fangs in the tattooed neck.

Pain spontaneously turned into pleasure.

Hands fumbled up and down.

Their clothed erect manhoods rubbed each other.

"Haruka… take me…"

Clothes were discarded one by one.

Sweat drops wet their bodies.

Legs up shoulders.

"So good… you're so good…"

oOo

Summer break. All students returned home to spend time with their families. Teachers who lived in the Academy also went away. Haruka and Zero were planning for their first vacation. They wanted to enjoy their time together without any inquisitive, questioning eyes, they wanted to walk out hand in hand, they wanted to go to a place where people recognized them as a couple, not student and sensei.

They were so happily in love.

Yet the world behind the stone gate of Cross Academy was moving against their dreams. In a summer night, for the first time after years, Zero cried. Tears uncontrollably fell down when he left the headmaster's room in a hurry. His feet brought him to where his heart was. The forest appeared larger in darkness, light had been left behind, everything was too silent but the words in their conversation kept sounding in his ears.

"_You know that we have been seeking for a way to strengthen our peace treaty. It's a great achievement for both sides._

_We can't let it break down after a few decades._

_We have come into agreement that a marriage will serve as a strong bond to maintain it."_

The teachers' residence was utterly quiet as though there was nobody inside. Zero slipped through the main door, running up the large staircase toward his sensei's apartment, hastily wiping his tears away.

"_A marriage between the vampire king and a hunter._

_Kaname Kuran is still single, we let him choose his bride."_

"Haruka!"

His voice quivered when calling the most beloved name in his heart. The former king had sensed his lover's discomfort, and was rushing out for him. Right at the threshold, Zero threw himself to his broad chest, hand agitatedly wound round him.

"_He has chosen you._

_And we realize that you are a suitable person for this marriage."_

"Kiss me!"

"What happened?" While Haruka usually loved it when the ex-human took initiative, something was wrong in his enthusiasm this time.

Zero didn't answer him, but sealed their lips to each other for a passionate kiss.

Haruka led him in and started undressing their clothes when making their way to his bedroom.

"I want you. Take me now!" Zero murmured before spreading his kisses down the former king's body. He needed his scent, he needed his warmth to ease his own tension off.

_"I oppose it! I already have someone I love."_

"_I have accepted it with him, and it's actually because I think for you. The wedding is being prepared."_

Anger and desperation soaked through him at once. They were his closest relations, their words sounded so soft and kind. Were they not aware of what they were talking about? They were arranging his life in their way, using him as a piece in their scheme, not considering his own thoughts and opinion. He had had so many arrangements, had obeyed whatever they wanted him to do. Why couldn't he once have the right to choose the person he wanted to be with?

"Harder! Haruka... Give me harder...!" Zero moved his hips vigorously to sheath his lover's hardness rough and deep into him.

"_I will never accept it. I will not marry Kaname!"_

It didn't take long until both of them climaxed together and lied down side by side in pants. The ex-human affectionately laid his head on the former king's chest.

"Tell me, sweetheart! What happened?" Haruka coaxed.

"Kaname has chosen me."

Although Haruka didn't pay attention to the affairs of the outside world, he was the vampire king who initiated peaceful coexistence. Kaien had told him about their negotiation to strengthen their peace treaty, but didn't inform him of the result yet. He knew his son was going to get married, he knew the bride would be a hunter. But why was it his lover of all people? No matter how Haruka looked at it, it was a serious disrespect that he couldn't forgive, though he had never admitted his feeling for Zero to anyone.

"I will order him to choose another one."

Zero looked up, tenderly stroked his lover's face. He knew Haruka wouldn't let him go, even to his own son. "Let me talk to him by myself." The ex-human secretly thought about what he had found out in the younger pureblood's blood. Beside similar taste, there was similar fervency of love overwhelmed in both Haruka's and Kaname's blood. One Zero had happily welcomed, and the other… "Kaname is my life saver, I want to sort it out softly with him."

"Very well." Haruka gave a quick peck on his lips, feeling proud of the ex-human's kindness and compassion. "Remember that I want you to stay by my side forever. You are the only meaning of my life."

Their naked bodies snuggled up to each other on the large bed.

"I will never stop loving you." That's what Zero was totally sure of, and could promise his lover now. Never stop loving him, never be able to stop loving him.

oOo

"Kiryu-sama has come to request for an audience with Your Majesty. Please advise if you would like to see him."

Kaname startled upon hearing the ex-human's name. He had been thinking about him since opening the letter which was still in his hand, yet didn't expect Zero would come to see him at the moment. Just the day before he had been so delighted when Yagari and Kaien, on behalf of the HA, accepted his proposal. Although Zero was only a trainee hunter, he's descended from a powerful hunter line of repute, and was the only disciple of Yagari and Kaien themselves, which made him an ideal candidate for this political marriage. Nevertheless, deeply inside the pureblood's heart, this marriage was for love. Zero had understood it the other day, he should know his feeling was ripe, and Kaname was ready to act for their happy future.

"Invite him to the adjacent parlor room."

He had dreamed about introducing the splendid Kuran palace to Zero, where they would live happily together. He dreamed of bringing him to the King's Chamber, having his presence drive his loneliness over the past twenty years away, and warm the room up with love.

It's all thoughts before receiving this letter.

Kaname stepped out, leaving the letter opened on his desk.

_Your Majesty,_

_Our thorough investigation has confirmed that Shizuka Hio is deceased. Her remains has vanished in full._

The ex-human was escorted up to a spectacular spiral staircase, getting through a long corridor with lots of marble pillars and valuable paintings. Unfamiliar with luxury, he felt uncomfortable after being left alone in a large, magnificent room. As soon as stepping in this palace and being submerged by the royal opulence, he was reaffirmed that such life wasn't for him, and couldn't wait to return to his humble, cozy place. Thankfully, Haruka had left this glory to come into his world. He quietly gazed at a huge portrait of the former king, his beloved sensei, feeling those claret eyes were gently giving him encouragement for the coming encounter.

"Hi Zero!"

The ex-human turned around to meet the person who had just greeted him in a friendly manners, who looked a lot like his sensei. In fact, he was subtly more gorgeous. Yet, in his infatuated eyes, he wasn't the one who Zero desired for.

"Good morning, Kaname. Sorry I have come unexpectedly." _And at such an inconvenient time_. Yet he couldn't wait any longer. He had come here straight from Haruka's place, right after having a shower and… well, another love making with him. They had been together for a couple of years and saw each other every day, however, it's still difficult to say goodbye each time. This morning Haruka was very reluctant to let his hand go, and he promised him he was returning in no time.

"It is alright, I haven't slept yet." Kaname said, motioning to the luxury red couch "Please have a seat."

"Thank you."

Zero settled on the chair in front of the present king. His eyes were looking down, his hands were tense on his lap, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Though he had seen Kaname many times at Cross Academy, those encounters were no more than exchanging formal greetings. This was the second time they spoke some different words, beside their feeding session the other day. Understanding the pureblood's feeling, and anticipating what he had to tell him, his discomfort grew much higher that he just wanted to run away.

Kaname quietly observed the ex-human's hesitance, wondering what had brought him here. Probably he was shocked upon hearing his proposal from Yagari and Kaien, and wanted to ask him directly for an explanation. Yes, he had figured out all good words to calm him down, because upsetting Zero and forcing him to do something against his will was the last thing Kaname wanted. Although it was a proposal, he would patiently give him as much time as he needed to make his decision, he would take the opportunity for them to get closer to each other little by little, he would show him what Zero was seeing in him was similar with what he had recognized in his blood. Nevertheless, all those sincere words, all those nice intentions had become unsuitable for an explanation.

"Zero. How may I help you?"

The ex-human moved his lips lightly, weighing his selection of words to find a proper way to express his thought. "Thank you for choosing me as your bride, Kaname. It's my honor that you think I am suitable to be your consort."

Why was such a complementary approach with flattering words usually the opening of a refusal? Kaname thought he had apprehended what the ex-human was managing to say. It wasn't quite a surprise since he knew Zero wouldn't accept it easily, yet he seemed to have a deeper reason than their not knowing each other well enough for marriage.

"You are very kind and gentle, but…" Zero licked his lips nervously "I can't marry you… I'm in love with Haruka. We love each other. I am sorry…"

Now it's a real astonishment. For an instant Kaname doubted whether he had heard him correctly. While he treasured the chance to see him, and the fact that Zero had taken a long journey to pay him a visit, regardless of his reason, he was being distracted by other issues in his mind. Nevertheless, he had just heard the ex-human calling his father's name directly. There was no second person nowadays who dared to call the former vampire king, the many thousand year old powerful pureblood of the Kurans by his given name. It proved that their relationship was very close, Zero wasn't simply his father's favorite student. Kaname suddenly found himself being very silly for not realizing it sooner. How come Haruka knew it's time Zero needed his blood before the headmaster? How come he summoned him urgently whereas he had never been interested in seeing him?

To think about it, Kaname was the very person who had introduced them to each other. He had brought Zero to Cross Academy and trusted him in the headmaster's and his father's care. How silly, he should have brought him back to this palace with him instead.

"Kaname!"

Tears were about to shed in those lilac eyes. Silence worried him that the pureblood wouldn't easily give up. If Kaname didn't accept his refusal, Zero wasn't sure what he could do to convince him. He was lack of experiences to cope with difficulties in life. He lost his parents, yet he received lots of love and sympathy from the others. Yagari, Kaien, especially Haruka had always tried to make up for his misfortune. And he had also done his best to meet their expectations. He only had one humble wish, which commonly was what each person on this world wished for, of all people one would meet in their life, he wished to be together with the one he truly loved.

"My apology. I believe my father will make you happy forever." When relief, delight and confidence returned in beautiful lilac eyes, Kaname thought he had made it right. Ignored the pain in his own heart, he struggled to reassure himself that it was for his loved one's sake. Wasn't his ultimate wish happiness for Zero?

"Thank you, Kaname!" The ex-human smiled. "You're a great man. You will find a lover soon, and you will understand the intense feeling when being together with him. You will feel so happy that you will never want to let it go."

Smile was returned with smile. Zero left the room without looking back. Kaname knew he was going back to his father, the person he had chosen to tie his life with.

The palace once again immersed in loneliness.

"How can I be happy without you, Zero?"

oOo

Zero grasped the door knob behind him, persistently not making any further step toward the headmaster, who was sitting at his desk. After his visit to the Kuran palace, he had predicted that Kaien and Yagari would give him a serious reprimand. But he wasn't going to change his mind, no matter how they would treat him.

However, his mentor wasn't here, and the headmaster didn't look like he was going to accuse him of anything.

"Kaname has cancelled the marriage proposal. " Kaien announced it briefly.

"Did he say why?"

He wouldn't just call it off without an explanation. Though the headmaster's attitude hinted that Kaname hadn't unveiled it was his request, Zero wanted to know how he had sorted it out smoothly.

"Because Shizuka Hio is dead." Kaien didn't expect the young ex-human to understand how this event was involved in the cancelled marriage. "Can you guess why she didn't kill you or bite you, but infect you by her natural poison through a scratch?"

It's obvious that she didn't want to end his life right in that night. She cut it short, but wanted him to linger on and experience the agony of being left alone and suffering an irremediable illness. Haruka was already in the Academy at that time. If simply bit Zero, it might rouse the former king's compassion and urge him to give him his blood, which was stronger than hers, and capable to maintain Zero's sanity.

"Her natural poisonous essence was injurious and irremediable even to purebloods. She assumed nobody would be willing to trade their life for an unrelated boy." Kaien continued.

An unrelated boy. To Haruka, Zero was merely an unrelated person at that time. Their story just gradually started when he was taken to Cross Academy, unpoisoned. The ex-human had no doubt that Haruka would try everything to save him now, but getting back to two years ago, the former king was leading a secluded life and wasn't open for a new relationship. How far would he extend his hand to a dying stranger?

"Kaname has been seeking for her with all his might, only her blood could neutralize the poison he had drawn from you and suppressed in his system. But his hope has vanished with her death. He will die much sooner than a human."

That's why he let him go.

Zero had unconsciously relieved the door knob to fall deep in contemplation.

**- to be continued -**


End file.
